The present invention relates to a multi-plane electromechanical connector and, more particularly, a multi-plane adjustable connector suited for effecting solid electromechanical connection between two aligned or misaligned radially adjacent armature bar ends contained within air cooled dynamo generators.
After the installation of armature bars into the stator frame of a generator, two radially adjacent bar ends need to be electrically connected. If the bar ends are not in alignment, either the ends of the bars need to be moved into alignment, or the connectors need to be adjusted to match the misalignment. In some instances, both are required. The process of moving the bar ends, however, puts the bar integrity at risk. Additionally, the modification of connectors is costly and time consuming. Reduction in risk, cost and time in enabling a generator to be back in service are of course of high priority.
Presently, armature bars are jacked into alignment, which however put the bar insulation in a high fatigue, high potential failure risk situation. Still further, such jacking does not necessarily guarantee alignment. An alternative solution has been to measure the misalignment of each bar connection, then cut and bend solid copper connector plates to accommodate the misalignment. This process, however, could result in more than 100 custom made different connectors, and such a labor intensive process significantly increases costs and cycle time.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a multi-plane adjustable connector includes a first connector end section including a first half of a first connector hinge mechanism; a first interim section including a second half of the first connector hinge mechanism on one side thereof and a first half of an angled hinge mechanism on an opposite side thereof, the angled hinge mechanism being angled relative to the first connector hinge mechanism; a second interim section including a second half of the angled hinge mechanism on one side thereof and a first half of an angled continuation hinge mechanism on an opposite side thereof; a third interim section including a second half of the angled continuation hinge mechanism on one side thereof and a first half of a second connector hinge mechanism on an opposite side thereof; and a second connector end section including a second half of the second connector hinge mechanism.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a multi-plane adjustable connector includes opposing end sections positionable in multiple orientations; and a plurality of interim sections coupled between the opposing end sections. The opposing end sections and interim sections are connected in a series via a plurality of hinges, respectively, where at least one of the plurality of hinges is angled relative to others.